Infection with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has a devastating effect on nutritional status. Weight loss is an almost universal feature of HIV infection and patients may lose as much as 30-50% of their body mass. Weight loss can be caused by five mechanisms: inadequate dietary intake, reduced intestinal absorption, abnormal utilization, increased excretion of nutrients and increased requirements. The 3 major goals of nutritional support in individuals with HIV infection are: 1) insuring nutritional adequacy, 2) minimizing malabsorption and 3) preserving lean body mass. To achieve this all patients will be screened and monitored for nutritional problems. A nutritional care plan will be formulated, implemented and evaluated upon follow-up. Nutrition counseling, food assistance, and education and support will be provided.